


christmas

by huggableashton



Series: chubby joshler oneshots [9]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Chubby Josh, Fat Josh, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huggableashton/pseuds/huggableashton
Summary: it’s christmas and josh has officially become too fat to move.





	christmas

Christmas time was a favorite in Josh and Tyler’s household, and definitely increased as the years went on. However, even though they did enjoy it, it did make Josh a little anxious the past few years. 

Tyler and Josh had known each other for years before establishing their relationship, well enough that both of their families were super close. Once they started dating, not much really changed. Except, well... Josh’s body. 

After a month or so of being an official couple, the two had had a talk about if they had any secret kinks. It turned out, they had one major one in common. Tyler wanted to be a feeder and Josh wanted to be a feedee. To Tyler, that had really come as a surprise because Josh had always been so fit and muscular. But that just excited him even more and he couldn’t wait to see Josh get fat. 

It had happened quickly. After setting some rules, they had started right away. There was hardly a time that Josh wasn’t stuffed to the brim, so the weight started to pile on fast. 

Since their families were so close, they visited often. It was hard not to notice Josh’s obvious weight gain, but nobody ever really said anything about it. It was pretty easy to tell that it was Tyler’s doing and that it was all on purpose and for some reason, in their eyes, it made them really happy. So instead of being harsh and disgusted with them, both sides of their families were actually incredibly supportive. They encouraged Josh to eat more at holidays, knowing they never had to worry about too many leftovers now with him around. 

Within the last year, Josh’s weight had reached its all time high, so much so that the Christmas before that he was really struggling to move around in their tiny house— every door and chair seemed way too small. Because of that, they decided to move to a much bigger house so Josh wouldn’t have to worry about anything. However, shortly after moving in Josh had gained enough weight to finally be classified as immobile. He could no longer move completely on his own, and even Tyler was having trouble helping him get around the house. So they both decided that Josh was officially bedridden, but that idea still excited them. 

Like mentioned before, their families would visit a lot, so they were pretty used to Josh being immobile at this point. After all, they had helped the two move in to the new house. But this would be their first Christmas with Josh not being able to move on his own, so it would certainly be different. Unfortunately, Josh’s family had gotten caught in a snowstorm and weren’t able to make it in time to be with them on Christmas Day. They promised they would make it to their place to celebrate as soon as they could though. 

At least Tyler’s family had beat the storm and were already there. One of the big perks of the new house was how many rooms it had, so everyone could stay over. 

There was some debate on how they would celebrate this year, and they finally decided on having everything in Josh and Tyler’s room. That way Josh wouldn’t have to worry about moving. Besides, they’re room was absolutely huge— definitely big enough for a small party. 

Tyler had already set up the tree in there earlier that month, all nicely decorated. Once his mom arrived she had helped him set up some tables where they would put all the food. 

So once everything was all ready, the party officially started. Josh loved that he still felt included and it surprisingly didn’t feel that weird, even though he was in bed and everyone else was just around sitting in fold up chairs or standing. 

Except for Tyler, obviously. He was sitting in bed with his lovely boyfriend, feeding him his meal. Again, his family was definitely used to it by now so they were far past questioning it. 

Since it was a holiday though, everyone had come with their own dish that they made. Because Josh clearly was the one who loved food the most, everyone wanted him to try what they brought. 

As soon as Tyler was done feeding him one plateful of food, everyone was encouraging Josh to try their own dishes. Josh couldn’t help but laugh as he accepted all of the food being handed to him. 

As the night went on, the Joseph’s had stopped eating, but Josh was still going. The motivation from the others still hadn’t faded, and he was being handed food left and right. They continued to talk and open presents as the hours went on, but Josh was still always there, continuing to eat everything that was given to him. 

By the time the party had started to quiet down, Josh was absolutely stuffed. He was pretty sure this was the most full he had ever been in his life. His stomach actually truly ached — still in a good away, nonetheless — but he knew Tyler would rub it for him once his family went to sleep. 

They were only a few minutes from giving their “goodnight’s,” and Tyler was on the other side of the room sipping on his drink, peaking up at Josh. His belly was a huge mound of fat, sticking straight in the air and resting heavily on his lap. His chubby legs were spread out a bit to make room for his gut, and Tyler was struck with sudden amazement at how far they had come with all of this. Josh looked just about ready to fall asleep, moaning quietly from how full he was. 

Just as Tyler’s parents had stood up to announce that they were going to head to bed, a strange noise cut them off. They all looked at each other in confusion as they heard it again... it was some kind of creaking sound?

It dawned on Josh first, his eyes widening when he finally realized. Before he could say anything, a loud _**crash**_ was heard as the bed snapped beneath him, not being able to handles his huge amount of weight anymore. 

Josh groaned loudly from the movement, extremely uncomfortable from his position. At least he was soft enough that it didn’t hurt. 

Tyler was the first to rush over, making sure Josh was okay. However, it took everyone in the room to get Josh up off the floor and led them all to be out of breath and even more tired than before. 

Once Josh was finally on his feet, a few of them had to steady him, considering he really couldn’t move on his own. His face was red and he was sweating, still panting from all the moving. Tyler couldn’t help but kiss him right there. 

And yeah... Tyler would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to what Christmas would bring them next year.


End file.
